


the silence under a frozen sea

by corrupted_voracity



Series: topgoro week │ january 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, King!Goro, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Chain, Power Play, Prince!Ren, Public Sex, Throne Sex, Top Akechi Goro, can't belive this is a tag, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/pseuds/corrupted_voracity
Summary: Ren’s gaze travels to the simple, black eye patch nearly hidden behind bangs, and wonders if he’d still be here, still forced to perch on the king's lap if he would have been able to sink the tip of his dagger just a tad deeper; into a skull that holds the same shape as every human’s despite the madness filling it.The warmth the king offers is a dangerous one.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: topgoro week │ january 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093454
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	the silence under a frozen sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I personally consider the peak of depravity haha...
> 
> The first three days of this series follow a somewhat similar pattern despite the vastly different AUs, so I apologize if it's a little boring! Day 4 onward will contain different stuff and mostly Goro POV.
> 
> Thank you [Lolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLotus/pseuds/LovelyLotus) for the relentless support.
> 
> **As always, mind the tags!**
> 
> This is easily dubious consent due to the nature of this AU. Akechi fucks Ren in front of other people, but there is no mention of the not-participants getting off on it (aside from Goro a little). It's mostly a showcase of power.
> 
> **day 3: public/semi-public ssex // cock warming**
> 
> ****
> 
> _(I chose to tag both Exhibitionism and Public sex because Ren doesn't necessarily get off on other people watching him which I'd then consider public sex? Does that make sense? I hope I do, otherwise please tell me.)_

“Come here.”

Even if the generals and advisors were to scream at each other about whether to move their troops through the swamp and risk a potential ambush in disadvantageous terrain, or risk a bloodier frontal confrontation with more losses, Ren would have never overheard his voice in a thousand years.

The words are phrased gently, almost as a request. Ren knows there lies an order beneath the bored lilt even before a soft rattle on his chain could show impatience, so he complies, body automatically pushing itself up despite the constant exhaustion that had nestled into his consciousness at some point and never left.

Beneath Ren’s feet, the obsidian floor is icy, a sensation that doesn’t stop at his bare soles only. 

But he spends hours curled up on it anyway, and has learned to twist the coldness into something to keep him grounded in the midst of a hazardous blizzard. 

The warmth the king offers is a dangerous one.

And despite how often Ren’s done this, rising from the floor like a doll that heeds its puppeteer's call, the numerous eyes burning themselves into his back is something he’ll never get used to. 

It makes the fine hair of Ren’s neck stand, each and every fiber of his being constrict before a forceful, inner comand relaxes them as he carefully settles onto Akechi’s lap. 

The king’s smile is wider than that of a wolf’s. Five claws of steel settle onto Ren’s hip, teasingly sliding the dangerous appendages up to his waist where they come to a rest. 

“Hello, pet.”

Ren dips his head a little more, knows not to meet a hard, ruby eye unless specifically instructed.

“My king,” he murmurs with only hints of reluctance. 

Ren is unable to suppress a gasp when Akechi suddenly tugs at his chain, forcing Ren to brace his hands on a warm, leather clad chest to not completely crash into the other and risk punishment. 

He’s about to retract his hands and stumble over hastily spoken apologies. But claws prickle the skin of his waist, drawing small droplets of blood. Ren shivers, understands that he’s supposed to stay like this.

Behind them, the king’s table is still arguing about useless details of their next plan, albeit at a considerably slower pace and in more hushed volume. 

Like it’s not their main concern anymore, like another matter has stolen bits of their attention. 

They used to be quiet the first week their king called upon Ren like that. 

The chatter about whatever matter they were discussing would cease as soon as it was clear Akechi’s boredom grew past a certain threshold where he’d resort to entertaining himself, beckoning Ren over from his position next to the throne.

He doesn’t know what's worse – how eerily quiet it’d been the first time Akechi took and humiliated him in front of everyone, obscene sounds forced out of his body reverberating off the entire room for all willing and unwilling ears alike to hear, or how _used_ they’ve gotten to this view, now merely settling for a more comfortable position in their seats, gaze occasionally drifting from their current debate partner to the play that gradually unfolds at one end of the long table.

Akechi relinquishes the hold on the chain wound around his gauntlet. It brushes Ren’s side as it slackens, making him shiver and fight hard against the instinct to scoot closer to the warmth of the body he’s seated on. 

Though it’s not the throne Ren usually lies next to on the ground, the one that stands proud in the main hall for every guest and guard to admire, it feels just as cold around Ren’s thighs, mirroring the steel resting against him. 

“You’re distracted,” Akechi says in a perfectly calm voice. 

Ren hears the notes of displease lingering right underneath it, the power his vocal chords carry. Each word perfectly crafted, each articulation deadly precise.

Able to sing both words of destructive magic and sweet nothings. 

A clawed finger slips underneath the sturdy, black material encasing most of Ren’s throat and he _fears._

 _Dragon leather_ , Akechi once whispered into his ear on a cold night where they laid in front of the large fireplace warming the king’s chamber. _Only the best for my darling pet, wouldn’t you agree?_

Ren’s chest constricts with a shaky exhale. “My apologies-”

A small choke escapes him when the front of his collar is suddenly yanked upwards, forcing his chin up and head back.

Ren digs his fingers into the king’s chest instead of trying to reflexively grab the arm forcing him up.

He doesn’t bear the marks of _that_ punishment on his body anymore, though his mind likes to remind him. 

The king pulls just a little more. Ren hates how his cock stirs a little at the increased pressure that forces his back into a light arch, thighs quivering as much as his fluttering pulse. 

“You’re to meet you king’s eyes when he talks to you,” Akechi sharply hisses into his ear. 

His voice is coated in heat, a stark contrast to his deceivingly gentle tone from before.

A tired part of Ren wants to ask how he should have known beforehand, but he knows better and remains silent, waiting for Akechi’s ephemeral wrath to pass. 

Eventually, Akechi releases him. Ren risks taking shallow breaths, panting lightly from how he’d involuntarily held the air in his lungs. 

The king’s words echo inside his head, and Ren doesn’t want to, has always abhorred how Akechi forces their gazes to meet no matter the occasion, whether he has Ren brutally choking around his cock or sweetly crying out for him after hours and hours of torturous edging and overstimulation and more blood trails down his lower back, a reminder, a sharp warning-

Ren drags his gaze up.

A single, red eye holds his entire body afloat with only its intensity, the pool of blood darkening like a storm just ebbed over it, spreading rapidly. 

It’s the only hint, Ren finds himself thinking as he’s pressed even closer.

The king’s eye and his vicious clothing crafted out of dragon leather and blood and an enchanted coat of raven feathers are the only giveaway that beneath the regal, pretty face framed by pulled up strands of chestnut lies the face of a man that holds the will and power to destroy entire nations simply because he _wants to._

Ren’s gaze travels to the simple, black eye patch nearly hidden behind bangs, and wonders if he’d still be here, still forced to perch on the king’s lap if he would have been able to sink the tip of his dagger just a tad deeper; into a skull that holds the same shape as every human’s despite the madness filling it.

“There you are,” Akechi purrs, mouth deviating into the beginning of a smirk.

A terribly incentive sight. 

Without removing the hand on Ren’s waist, the king softly grabs his chin, tilts it into several directions as if he doesn’t already know each centimeter of Ren like his own body before he drags one claw down the length of his throat, his collar, his collar bones, coming to a stop in the middle of his chest.

Ren’s heartbeat fastens in its cage. Slight tremors begin to rake through him as the soulless metal rests at the center of his warmer growing skin, something that doesn’t escape the king’s notice if the knowing glint in his eye is anything to go by.

Daring, waiting.

Akechi tilts his head. His bangs shift to reveal more of his eye patch, and Ren is reminded of the only chance that slipped through his fingers like poison.

“Could it be,” the king drones, “that after all this time, my pet is still a little shy?”

Ren can’t help but whimper. Shame crawls up his spine immediately, cheeks positively burning at the low rounds of laughter erupting from behind him, something which prompts Akechi to slide the hand on his waist lower, now resting suggestively on the swell of his ass.

His gaze is challenging and mocking at the same time. “Well, we can’t have that now, can we? Let’s see what we can do about that.”

The hand on Ren’s chest goes lower, brushing thin, black metal and Akechi _yanks_ and Ren-

_“Aahh-!?”_

Ren crashes into Akechi as he’s pulled forward, squirming at the disgusting heat flaring up around his chest like a fire gone wild. It worsens the moment Ren becomes aware of a bulge pressing up against him, mirroring his own. 

He hates his own body for reacting like that, hates Akechi for conditioning him to _be_ like this-

Akechi chuckles, the sound directly next to Ren’s ear because now he’s practically pressed flush against the other, head buried in a collar of feathers, the king’s free arm winding around his waist to keep him trapped in an embrace of deceitful warmth. 

Malevolent power surrounds him, tempts Ren to dive and never surface again.

“You always let out the prettiest sounds when I surprise you,” Akechi murmurs, the darkness of his tone accompanied with teasing tugs of the slim chain he personally wound through both of Ren’s nipples. 

Ripples of hazed pleasure wash over him.

Ren had hoped they’d lose sensitivity, being brutally pierced and regularly stimulated to the brink of pain. The filthy accessory connecting the small buds of his chest practically invites to be toyed with, and it always brings a new level of shame that has Ren’s insides regularly convulsing, cheeks reddening whenever he feels curious gazes traveling lower.

Lingering. 

Instead, the opposite happened. Something Akechi developed over weeks with cruel smiles and inexorable patience, coaxing a sensitivity forth the king has taken a liking to regularly abuse. 

It’s unsightly how _undone_ Ren becomes with only the faintest of touches, squirming and writhing like a cat in heat. 

Though Akechi revels in that power. 

There’s a rough tongue lapping at his nape now. Ren can’t fist the sturdy leather he’s grasping onto between his fingers, but he tries anyway, shudders and stifles a moan when he’s suddenly bitten on a particularly sensitive spot. 

The smirking mouth moves towards other parts of Ren’s skin that elicit identical reactions, and the occasional tug of the small chain between his nipples only increases the overwhelming input of sensations.

Sharp tears prickle Ren’s eyes as the twinges of pleasure start to eat him up in a way he’s become terribly familiar with.

Akechi’s never bothered to learn in what spots Ren’s sensitive in.

The king _created_ them instead, carved them into Ren’s skin like his own brand until the moment the other finally bent under the pressure, arching into whatever Akechi was willing to give.

“That’s better,” Akechi croons, audibly more pleased.

All hands leave him. Ren’s momentarily left to bask in only body heat encompassing him, slivers of his resistance dwindling with each passing second, no matter how desperately he’s trying to reach for them.

Ren ~~was~~ is a prince, but by title only- there was no way he would have been allowed to ascend the throne with not an inch of magic traveling through his veins. 

He’d always been for show only, someone to marry off for political advantages as soon as someone who’d meet the ridiculous standards of his parents would appear. 

And right now, what _can_ Ren do in front of someone whose very body is like a home to the celestial arts? 

His eyes widen when he feels two large hands settle on his ass, spreading and– making him acutely aware in what _position_ he’s in, thighs beside Akechi’s, forced to lean forward, his hole now obscenely exposed for everyone’s eyes.

Ren tries hiding the mortification painting his face red, a gesture which Akechi only seems to welcome, judging by how he’s sinking his teeth even deeper into his skin, working another row of marks across his shoulder.

Being completely spread out like this will never cease to make purest shame bloom in the depths of Ren’s heart. 

And briefly – briefly a wave of pure hate washes over Ren, reminds him how he _fought_ against the king so feverishly despite knowing his smaller kingdom had no chance, fully aware that he went against all orders just to sneak onto the battlefield.

A battlefield where his soldiers, _his_ people fell like weak cattle around him in visions of colorful magic and _red._

Ren had nothing but his fleet footwork and grim determination to call his own-

And perhaps the sweetest suffering is the knowledge that he’d been a hair width away from succeeding.

In the midst of the carnage that took place in front and inside of his kingdom’s borders, he’d been able to surprise the opposing king – only because Ren knows he’s easily overlooked, a presence that is forgotten like he doesn’t exist at all, particularly due to his lack of magic of which a sliver can even be found in the poorest peasant. 

Ren didn’t emit any sort of danger that would have alarmed anyone.

So he rushed past friend and foe alike, unseen, uninjured except for a few superficial wounds he got in the passing that didn’t deter Ren in the slightest until he'd been able to see _him._

A vision of pure _power,_ a king, perhaps even a god among men. 

And just as Akechi focused his attention on the construction of an unfamiliar, but high tier spell that would surely cause more destruction than could ever be repaired, Ren desperately called out and flung himself at the king, exploiting his own weakness. 

In what world does a king pay the ant he crushed under his boot any attention?

The guards were too slow to react.

So Ren rammed his dagger into the depths of an eye, destroying it past any restoration magic and he dug _deeper,_ hoped to breach the vulnerability of a brain that would end the bloodshed-

The next thing he knew, however, was agonizing, crippling pain incomparable to anything else, the world around him exploding in darkness and flashes of blue and red.

Ren’s own, hoarse screams followed him into unconsciousness and beyond.

He woke up in a rotten cell, got dragged in front of a one eyed king days later, and the rest is written in the collar around his throat. 

A spike of pain coated with tantalizing bits of pleasure reminds Ren of his current situation.

Akechi’s pushed a bare finger inside his entrance, a slimy substance making the breach easier – probably a deviant water spell. 

And this is where it becomes dangerous. Ren fears Akechi’s claws, has felt them dragging across his skin on several occasions, wounds running deeper and deeper until it felt like his bones were being picked at, heart meticulously carved out with nothing but a suave smile to accompany it, teeth shining brighter than the sun.

The feel of bare hands on him is just a tad more frightening because the king never uses them to hurt him. They’re deft and slender and soft and _skilled,_ Akechi more than aware of what sounds he can drag from Ren with them.

He’s doing exactly that at this very moment – Ren’s nipples are still throbbing, now dragging across the rough leather of Akechi’s clothes because of how much Ren’s entire body is quivering at each shallow thrust, the motion almost being _gentle._

And combined with one, now _two_ fingers deep inside of him, leisurely rubbing across his walls and stretching him out as if Akechi didn’t fuck him right after waking up a few hours ago, it feels likes what little anger and defiance is left in Ren is being dragged out against his will. 

It spills out of him like his life essence once did, collecting on the floor to lay there for Ren to admire as blissful pleasure starts to coat the insides of his mind, steadily filling it with a painful ache only one person could sate because they were to plant it in the first place. 

Ren suppresses the urge to rut his dripping length on the material of Akechi’s rough pants, knowing his king would disapprove despite the promise of delicious friction, some kind of relief tempting him. 

Ren also knows it wouldn’t get him off, not anymore – it was the first matter Akechi had taken into his hands, clearing his schedule to fuck into Ren for days without giving him any respite, without ever stimulating his cock once in order to manipulate Ren’s body into thinking direct pleasure on his length is secondary, maybe even tertiary to the feeling of something splitting him open. 

“It’d be so easy to command a subject of mine to come over and fuck you.”

Akechi’s breath brushes across his ear, followed by a sharp nibble of teeth. His presence feels almost suffocating, this close and heady. 

The chain on Ren’s collar loosely brushes his side in unpredictable intervals as he steadies himself once more, and the sensation never fails to make him shiver on top of everything else his body is prone to do.

Ren vaguely realizes he’s started to drool onto the king's clothes, heat flaring through him in regular intervals, but Akechi doesn’t seem to mind as long as Ren’s dripping from another opening.

“I wouldn’t even have to issue an order,” Akechi murmurs. “You are unable to see their gazes, but I assure you that some do look quite hungry.”

Ren’s head is swimming a little by the time three fingers are working him open, but he’s able to conjure the image – of old and young men alike, all previously head deep into war plans and organization, now more or less unintentionally digressing to watch Ren’s hole enticingly flutter around the digits disappearing into it.

He doesn't want that. He only wants-

The vision of his king is a lot clearer – Ren doesn’t need to see him to know the cold smugness stretching across a face in the form of a smirk, boldly challenging his subjects to meet his gaze while he’s having the fruits of his latest conquer in his lap, not in the least put off by anything.

As strong and tenacious as polished obsidian, befitting of how sternly, but successfully Akechi commands his folk. 

Like this is natural. 

_It is,_ Ren’s body tells him.

He whines when the fingers inside his hole retreat, and he hates how empty he feels. Akechi’s chest rumbles in faint amusement before a growl takes over, the sound making Ren want to rub his chest against him.

“Would you like that, pet? Have everyone fuck you after I’ve taken you? Or would you prefer me to be the last one, to remind you just who exactly you belong to?”

“A-Akechi,” Ren pants. 

Words fail him, but there’s the desire to call out for _something,_ to make clear that Akechi is the only one he needs.

The few parts that are still coherent in his head scream, retract in fear of punishment for addressing the king not by his rightful title - but to Ren’s surprise, Akechi only huskily chuckles, pulls Ren back so they’re somewhat face to face again.

Ren knows he’s a mess at this point, flushed and teary eyed and desperate, hole clenching around nothing. But Akechi’s eye only darkens with approval as he slips one, two claws past Ren’s lips, enticing him to suck.

Ren does, languidly works on coating the metal with his saliva, savoring the rusty, inhuman taste of it with each twist and lick of his tongue.

Does the metallic taste stem from metal or invisible blood?

Akechi pries them out of his mouth a few seconds later, and Ren suppresses himself from chasing after them. Akechi cups his chin with the wet metal anyway, this time pulling him close for something Ren has learned to treasure as the rarest of treats.

Locked away tightly in the deepest part of his wretched soul, something he only comes back to when the guilt and remnants of rage is too much and Ren just needs to feel something else than gnawing, fruitless hatred.

“You’re weaker than a commoner,” Akechi whispers against his lips like its their secret to tell. “A simple spell of the lowest of my mages and your feeble life would be over.” 

He then grips Ren’s chin in an unrelenting grip next, keeping him in place, fully aware he doesn’t _need_ to. Ren’s chain rattles. 

“And yet you’re the only person that managed to cripple me, the only person to have made me experience something akin to death.”

Ren drinks up every word like it’s a prayer, his entire consciousness hyper-fixating on Akechi’s hungry eye burning into him, the one, still clawed hand digging into his skin with untold words. 

“For that, your body, mind and soul belong to me and me only.” 

Akechi descends on him like a murderer of crows. He kisses like he crushes foes in battle, viciously, mercilessly with pure intent to dominate and control.

It never lasts long, but in the few seconds Akechi lowers himself to connect their lips Ren feels like he’s being devoured alive, tongue slipping in deeper than it has any right to, claiming him from the inside out as more corruption is being pushed directly into his lungs.

“You’re _mine,_ pet. In every sense of the word, and I don’t _share,_ ” Akechi purrs darkly the moment he separates their mouths, licking up the bridge of saliva dangling between them like a translucent chain.

“Shall we remind them?”

With those words, Akechi grabs his hips and swiftly sheathes himself inside of Ren with one, mighty thrust.

Ren didn’t even notice when he’d freed himself from his confines, only ever felt the bulge rubbing suggestively at his rear.

It’s almost too much. He nearly wails, grasping onto strong shoulders, eyes impossibly wide as Akechi begins to brutlally fuck into him, barely leaving Ren any room to breathe or recover from the feeling of his prostate being attacked over and over again. 

A harsh tug on the chain of Ren’s collar forces his head back, a motion that elicits another lewd sound out of him. It’s quickly overridden by higher gasps each time Akechi slams inside with a vigor that steals his each and every thought.

It’s way too much. 

Akechi fucks him like it’s his birthright; with the confidence and strength to match, one hand digging into his hip like it’s never been anywhere else. The angle Akechi drives his cock up isn’t perfect, but it doesn’t need to be for Ren to feel helpless and utterly desperate, scrambling for anything he could use as purchase.

Tugs at Ren’s collar forces him down each time the king fucks so deep inside as if Ren’s never going to get it out in the first place, and it sends his ablaze nerve ends into an inferno that sweeps away the world around them until only he, Akechi and pleasure exists.

“P-please,” Ren moans hoarsely. He’s so close, blood rushing, chains rattling, pleasure overtaking, heart screaming- “My king, _ahhh-_ my king, please-”

Akechi groans from somewhere far, but despite Ren’s pleads his thrusts grow slower, until his cock drags tortuously slowly against his insides, ruthlessly pulling Ren from the edge of his release.

Ren’s sure he’s crying at this point, tears trailing down his cheeks, but even then he wouldn’t have been able to miss the sadistic gleam inside of Akechi’s eye that’s accompanied by a smirk. 

Ren’s left helplessly writhe in the king’s lap for the release he was denied. 

“Say my name,” Akechi growls, grinding them together. _“Beg_ for me and I might give you what you want.”

But what Ren loathes the most, more than him being exposed and used like this, more than the king having claimed his homeland and having broken Ren’s hate and thirst for vengeance into pitiful embers to reforge them into something new-

“Akechi,” Ren pants, ending in a pitiful whine that sounds so _loud_ in the momentary silence, shouldn’t everyone be talking and shouldn’t his king be _fucking_ him?- “need you- need your cock, Akechi, please-”

In some deeply wretched and horribly wrong and deprived part of himself, Ren is _craving_ how much Akechi is ruining him, because his voice sings and his body is alive on levels he could never experience in the confinements of his old home.

Claws and a hand lift him by his thighs. More tears spill because Ren’s _empty,_ god, he’s cold and there’s not even _cum_ inside of him and- he’s being turned, resettled, exposed, lowered onto a cock again.

_Oh._

Ren doesn’t even try to close his thighs when Akechi spreads them further once he’s bottomed out. Ren reflexively throws his head back, and Akechi adjusts their position so that he’s fully pressing his chest against Ren’s back, making Ren feel smaller and more insignificant than he already is, empowering heat wrapping all around him.

“Look at all this pathetic trash,” Akechi murmurs into his neck, directing Ren’s head back forward. Ren blinks his tears away, scrambles for some coherency to abide his king’s demand. It’s a nearly impossible task with the crippling pleasure driving unnecessary thoughts away.

“All united in the wish to have you, despite knowing they’ll only be allowed to look.”

Ren thinks only the elders are talking now, the rest having stopped entirely. He can’t be sure, though. It’s hard to really make out any details because his king is driving his cock into him like he either wants to kill or ruin him for anyone else.

(He knows the answer to that.)

Ren can’t even moan properly – there’s just no time except for breathless gasps and occasional mewls. And when Akechi starts to play with his nipples again, roughly kneading the swollen nubs with his unarmored hand, Ren only chokes on the obscene moan trying to wedge itself out of his throat anyway.

“When they fuck their wives,” Akechi growls, somewhere close to his ear, tilting more venom into his ears in dark, rich nuances, “do you think they sometimes envision you, pet? As cruel as I am, I know the temptations your eyes and body brings. Maybe I should dress you in actual garments.“

“Ahh- _Akechi_ -”

Right when Ren thinks Akechi can’t fuck him any harder, he _does._ The firm gauntlet clawing at his hips, drawing flesh and blood and pain that Ren’s brain is unable to discern from pleasure is the only thing that prevents him from flying off of the king’s lap, he’s sure.

And then Akechi _yanks_ at the chain connecting his nipples and it’s explosive, scalding pleasure numbing the pain that bursts forth and Akechi tugs even _harder_ and Ren feels like he’s going to _rip them out-_ white overtakes what remains of Ren’s vision.

He’s left to scream Akechi’s name in a broken cry as release finally hits him with a shocking force, the overbearing pleasure only amplified since the throbbing cock inside of him wrecks him for three, four more seconds before hot fluid marks the depth of his flesh. 

Akechi stifles a loud groan by biting into Ren’s neck- and now it’s really too much, his body and mind crumbling underneath the pressure of all sorts of sensation trying to take reign simultaneously, coming from each direction.

He’s falling and floating, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Ren’s only vaguely aware of what transpires around him, but the heat inside and around him is unmistakable – Akechi keeps him on his cock as he wraps up the discussion with unbending iron for his voice, putting an end to what’s left of the astray discussion.

Ren doesn’t really experience any of it, revels in the bliss numbing his whole body until he can only think of how warm he feels.

No trace of ice in his blood. 

At some point claws turn Ren’s sunken head. Hot lips move against his, a devious tongue slipping out to lick at sweet blood – Ren must have bitten his lips during all of this, and that for several times.

It feels good, the way Akechi hardens again while still inside of him. 

Connected.

Ren weakly tries to answer his king’s advances to reciprocate, but all he manages is a whimper, something that elicits a dark chuckle right into his mouth. 

“You truly are my most exquisite trophy, pet.”

He moans out Akechi’s name when the other starts to lazily grind up against him, preparing for another round. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Please go and check out[King!Goro with Akira.](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1363740184035082246) It's an absolutely gorgeous piece made by [ Yua](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW). Thank you so much for this wonderful gift ahhhHHsakdas!!**
> 
> ...yes that happened. Though I admit I've grown pretty fond of this AU. A continuation would be (surprisingly) a lot softer :p
> 
> [This](https://twitter.com/Kawells00/status/1350121296177242113) is what I imagine Akechi to look like. Just not shirtless (maybe?) and less Dimitri. I have no connection to Fire Emblem but the first time I saw this dude I thought somebody drew Goro in blonde with an eyepatch.
> 
> [My (mostly) Akeshu twitter!](https://twitter.com/voraciousTash)


End file.
